This Side Of Me
by Mr SiMoN RoX
Summary: I can't do summarys! Well, It's A C/R songfic... So enjoy, I suppose... and review, please! :)


****

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well, I own some things… But I don't own this show, the characters, the song, Darren Hayes or Daniel Jones… but honestly, did you think I did!?

Well, this here is my second fic, and its yet another songfic. And get this; it's a Savage Garden songfic too! Why, you ask, are all of my fics based around Savage Garden songs? Simply because Darren inspires me. This fic resulted from too much listening to this song, and not enough concentrating on my homework. Oh, and from my outlandish little mind that creates ideas that are seemingly "different" (at least according to Nic…) but that's beyond the point. I'm not even sure there is a point, but anyway on with the story… Did I mention its C/R? Well, if not I did now… Oh, and if any conversations seem at all incomplete, it's because that's how I talk. And that's how my friends talk, and it's basically how everyone I know talks. You're just lucky I didn't throw in the word 'spiffy' anywhere. 

****

Rating: PG-13: Basically because the song's not "appropriate" for young ones, and I figured I'm 13 so it can't be *that* bad for 13 year-olds… We know more than many of our elders think. Plus the fics not that bad, in such a sense… It's just the song…

****

The Scenario: Forget seasons… It's an AU fic. Sort of. Rather than Ross having a huge crush on Rachel, Chandler does, and, um… I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know…

****

This Side Of Me-

Chandler sat there starring at her. He tried not to, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was simply unable to control himself when he was near her. Every minute of everyday he fantasized about being with her, about running his fingers through her hair, and kissing her, and telling her how much he loved her. How much he wanted to be with her. 

"Chandler?" Rachel asked, suddenly, snapping him out of his evident reverie. 

"Huh?" he responded, waiting for her to speak again just so he could hear her voice again. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I was just… daydreaming." Chandler responded, smiling slightly, not wanting to seem the least bit unnatural. 

"Okay then," she replied, "I'll be over there if you need anything…" she said, pointing across the room, and walked away rather puzzled. He watched her depart, and was slightly thankful that she had left. He wasn't sure how long he could talk to her without his mind wandering to those improper thoughts he was seemingly always having about her.

Later on that day, Chandler sat alone in his and Joey's apartment. He had tried to block his thoughts by watching TV, but there was absolutely nothing on, and even if there were it wouldn't have done much. Nothing would distract him from her. He knew he loved her. If what he felt wasn't love, he had no idea what to call it. All he really knew was that he wanted her. No, he needed her. He imagined her, kissing him passionately, and unbuttoning his shirt, and… suddenly he heard the door open, once again pulling him from his fantasy. 

"Hey," Chandler said, looking up at Rachel, smiling intently.

"Oh, hi, do you guys have any aspirin?" she asked, holding her head in mock-agony. 

"Yeah, we do," he responded, getting up to search for it. "Headache?" he asked her in a pathetic attempt to make conversation. He was desperately trying not to let his thoughts drift, but she was just standing there, right in front of him. They were alone and he couldn't help but imagine the possibilities that could arise. 

Suddenly he was feeling confident. That anything he was to tell her wouldn't break them apart, but would rather bring him closer to her. That it would bring him closer to being with her. He was entranced by her gaze, and locked eyes with her. He smiled timidly, and wasn't sure of what he was about to do. Chandler moved closer to her, and slowly slipped his hands around her waist. Rachel just kept her eyes on his, unsure of what he was about to do, and ran her fingers through his hair. Chandler closed his eyes, savoring the feeling he got when she touched him. She brought her arms down to his neck and pulled his lips against hers. He wasn't sure if this was actually happening but he kept his mind on it. Chandler slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged hers. 

She pulled away, and gazed into his eyes. "Chandler? What was that about?" she asked him, attempting to cover up the fact that she had feelings for him. 

He just reached down and kissed her softly. "I think I love you… No, I don't think I love you. I know I love you, and that I want you, and I need you… and I just…"

Unable to finish his sentence, he kissed her again, passionately, letting his body do the talking. He pulled away and took her hand, leading her into his bedroom, hoping she wouldn't stop him. He needed her.

Well, That was unexpectedly long (For something I wrote…). Well, here's the song this fic goes along with. Review please! I need to feel loved…

****

"This Side Of Me"

I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you   
I want to feel the deepest kiss   
And I want to know you feel like this  
  
_[chorus:]_

  
For this one time, one time   
Let my body do what it feels   
For just this one time, one time   
Let this fantasy become real   
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me   
  
I want to feel your hand in mine   
And I want to feel that rush in my spine   
I want to wear the scent of you   
And do all the things you want me to   
  
_[chorus]_  
  
I feel the danger, the separation   
I want to take your invitation   
This separation it's all around   
I need this side of me   
  
I want to move in time with you   
I want to breathe in rhyme with you   
I want to stitch my clothes in sin   
And in the dark   
I want to find that door and go within   
  
_[chorus]_  


****

--Written by D. Hayes and D. Jones

Performed by Savage Garden


End file.
